HARRY POTTER AND THE JOURNEY OF FATE
by WayOverTheTop
Summary: its the summer of year6 and harry is still trying to deal with the death of his headmaster.he sets out on his journey to destroy voldemort.mysteries await harry and his friends and tragedy is always around the corner.pleaser&rate and wait for the rest
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The journey of fate

Disclaimer:I don't own anything you recognise.that belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter1. Leaving for ever.

Green mist...bodies rising from the lake breaking its smooth surface like glass shatering into a million pieces.A loud scream breaks the stillness of the night AHHHHHHH please please don't make me i'll do anything.That scene fades slowly and then Snape his arrogant features twisted into a face of pure loathing.Then AVEDA KEDAVRA!.At that exact momment Harry Potter wakes up and sits bolt upright sweat running off his forehead his t-shirt sticking to him.

He climbed out of bed slowly and Sneaks downstairs for a drink careful not to wake the Dursleys.He had barley rergistered the two owls perched on his table waiting patiently letters tied to their legs.

After finishing his glass of cold milk he got shakily to his feet.he'd been having the same nightmare over and over since the night of his headmasters death.He knew he should tell somebody he could just imagine Hermiones shocked and worried face if she hears and he really didn't need her to worry about him right now.

He lay back down on the bed and tried to go to sleep but he knew he couldn't.and he also knew for a fact he would never sleep or rest properley until he found the horcruxes.He had promised Dumbledore, tears were now stinging the corners of his eyes threatning to roll downhis cheeks but harry had already grieved for his dead headmaster and friend and he knew weeping wouldn't get him anywhere.

The next day dawned bright and cheery and he awoke to the sound of voices and the the blurry but very familiar and welcome freckly face of Ron Weasley."hey harry how are you doing mate" said ron brightly.then from the corner came the very sympathetic voice of the also very welcome Hermione Granger "hi harry are you okay,you look like you haven't slept for days"she said looking very concerned.

"Im fine Hermione, how are you", "did your let you go okay, because you know you don't have to come"."Harry thought you read that in our letters. "oh harry groaned I saw the letters but didn't get round to opening them".ron sniggered quitely,then hermione said kindly"do you have your stuff packed we really should be gone by tommrow".

"How about we leave at midnight ron interupted.Ronald thats rude hermione said sounding alot like Mrs Weasley.okay mommy ron said cheekily.Hermione just smiled.

Harry hid a grin,his friends had finally told each other their feelings after Dumbledores funeral and they were getting along fine it seemed.He just wished his relationship with could have lasted.And for a few minutes he just remincesed about a truly glorius day he had once had with her on the grounds.

Harry was very thankful for this because he didn't want to spend more time at the Dursleys than he had to.Uncle Vernon had been in a towering rage and had slapped harry across the head with his briefcase when harry had come home early two days ago.And it was only when harry had drawn his wand on him that he hesitated and backed off.

After planning what they were going to do they decided they would apparate to the Burrow and after the wedding of Bill and Fluer they would leave to start their journey by visiting Godrics Hollow.

They chatted a while more and harry learned that hermiones parents didn't want her to go but they Voldemort was power again and that this was something she wanted to do so they allowed her to leave.

Rons story was a little more complicated. he had waited until they had reached home before he informed his mother what he planned to do.This instead soothing her anguish made her cry harder and refuse point blank to let ron go anywhere.Ron tried to comfort his mother and said "don't worry mum I won't be like that git percy I'll be back"

-Later after the tears, ron told her that he had to go because harry needed him and that he would go anyway if she refused.after a while she realised she couldn't win and that his mind was set and she relented.

Hermione meanwhilehad been searching all the books about dark arts but none helped much. She complained about it alot " all they said was that they are the darkest of dark arts and that i would never find anything about them in a book. its so frustrating" she said angrily Harry and ron both knew not to speak because hermione was so angry that it was the first time in her life that the library had failed her.

By now harry was feeling very hungry but knew better than to go downstairs to get food all he'd recieve is another beating or two alot of shouting and embarresment because ron and hermione were with him and they would see how the Dursleys really treated him and how he was a slave to them."Im starving" said ron and proceeded to open the door and walk downstairs harry hermione followed.harry speeded up he wanted to be the first downstairs becuse his uncle would probably kill ron if he saw him.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his uncles temple begin to throb meaning he was nearing danger point.hermione and ron walked in just behind him and was pleased to see his Aunt Petunia staring in shock."hello" hermione said politely."WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BOY"uncle vernon roared.Hermione looked taken aback and even afraid when harrys uncle lunged wildly for harrys throat and started chocking him.

The fear turned to rage as she brandished her wand and ron roared IMPEDIMENTA. Ron no! she said frantically scrambaling after him.While harry just stood there nursing his bruised throat."why not"he heard ron say "did you see what he did to harry" "of course I did but thats no reason to go to jail for muggle baiting"she began hotly."Are you okay mate" ron said "im fine just give me a minute to catch my breath".

He could see that the Dursleys (aunt Petunia and Uncle Veron that is Dudley was still in school)looked very wary now eyeing ron and hermiones drawn wands aprehensively."I have something to tell you"harry said loudly as he straightened up."as you can remember Dumbledore came here last summer and said I had to come here one more time and i did and i brought some friends with me too,this is Ron Weasley"he said pointing at ron who was glaring at them."they're the ones who blew up the fireplace"he said angrily as ron smirked.

Hrry ignored him and said "this Hermione Granger"pointing at her.Then he continued "im only staying for the rest of today and ill be gone before you wake up tommorow"."We're going to grab some lunch and drinks and we'll be out of your way.Aunt Petunia looked like she was going to say something but held her silence.

"Hey harry I heard you broke up with my sister, she doesen't stop crying you know" "ron" hermione said exasperately and rolling her eyes at the same time.Ron just stared at her confusedand said "what shes my sister" "I don't really want to talk about it" he said wearily.

At some time between 10 and 11pm Aunt Petunia came into the room carrying a heavy looking sealed box "she made me swear to give you this" she said simply and left the room after depositing the box on his table.

Harry ron and hermione crowded around the box and examined it carefully.

"What do you think is in it" ron said eagerly."I...I don't know" harry replied hoarsely.Hernione just stared at it looking mildly curious and thinking hard. "ehh...hermione can you shrink for me" "but don't you want to open it harry" she asked quitely. "yeah but not now".Hermione obliged and he slipped the shrunken box into his trunk.

Later when midnight came harry left the dursleys for what hethought would be the final time and this time it was for good.They silently without any farewells ron apparated to the Burrow and harry and hermione sidelong apparated to the Burrow too.


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY POTTER AND THE JOURNEY OF FATE

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything you recgnise. that belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2: The Weasleys Divided.

When they arrived at the Burrow they were surprised to see everyone awake except for Ginny.Who harry assumed was upstairs in bed.Harry had just got a glimpse of everyone looking sombre and Mrs Weasleys tearful face before fred got up and yelled "mum they're here,harry, ron and hermione". he thought he heard ron mutter"what the hell is..."when mrs Weasley turned her attention on them and said in a strained voice mixed sobs " ron ...ron your brother charlie is missing they ...they" but she couldn't manage to continue.

Then Fred started talking from where she left off" they think he is either dead or deatheathers captured him".out of the corner of his eye harry saw ron slump into a seat looking very pale and scared. Harry was just too shocked to move or speak. He felt numb all over.Charlie he thought charlie who had always been nice to him the one who was always giving him seeker tips having been one himself. He just couldn't believe it.

After a long while ron finally spoke up after being comforted by hermione "when did he go missing and where is dad?.this time it was Fleur who answered, harry was startled at first because he had forgotten she was there"zere waz an attack in diagon alley and the order were called to fight zere, zat mad eye said zat he saw him battling two deatheathers and after the fight he was nowhere to be found.

Then mrs Weasley said "Arthur and the rest including Remus ,Tonks and Kingsley are still looking for him and the ministry has been notified.Harry finally found his voice and was suprised at how hollow it sounded "can't we go help look for him? he asked quitely."yeah...yeah I want to look for him too" ron said backing harry up.

NO! mrs Weasley said fiercely I am not going to lose another one of my sons, and besides Arthur and the rest think the only reason they took charlie is to draw the rest of us out into the open you especially harry.now i want you all up to bed. Ron started to argue "im of age now you can't boss me around" I SAID NOW! mrs Weasley roared with such venom that all three of them sprinted up the stairs to bed.

Later when they were lying in bed trying to get to sleep ron asked harry"do you think he will be okay" "I don't know" harry replied and then said "but charlie is tough he'll make it, after all doesn't he tame dragons for a living".Soon after that they both fell asleep.

Harry felt like he'd only closed his eyes for a minute when he found himself being shaken roughly awake by hermione."harry! harry you have to wake up they've found charlie"."what" harry said jumping out of bed instantly alert.

He hurriedly put on his glasses and followed Ron and Hermione downstairs.There stood Remus Lupin and Kingsley shacklebolt both looking very weary and distressed.Remus went over and gave harry a hug, "how have you been harry" "fine thanks, you" Oh i've been very well thank you very tired though all the work that has to be done that Dumbledores gone, Its shocking!.Hrry felt a jolt in his stomach at the mention of his headmasters name and said nothing for a while.Then Ron asked "wheres Charlie I thought you found him"

Yes we did find him said Kingsley in his deep voice but i must warn you he is very seriously injured and might not make it.The st Mungos staff are trying their best but there is only so much they can do after that all we can do is hope Lupin finished grimly.We shall take to see him in a minute the rest of his family are there and are waiting for you to arrive ron you can apparate on your own now I believe said lupin"well..yeah" good you will apparate at the same time as Kingsley, and you harry shall side long apparate with me."but I'm of age now I can apparater on my own can't I" "No i'm sorry harry you can't you still haven't got your license remember.And with that Lupin grabbed Harrys arm and with a loud crack they were gone.

They arrived in St Mungos outside charlies room. They found all the Weasleys waiting outside the door anxiously.They had only been allowed to see him briefly but they all looked like they had seen a ghost. Harry,Ron and Hermione entered the room, they found mr and mrs Weasley standing by their sons bed looking very scared and saying things like "Oh charlie please don't die" and "hang in there son".

Harry and the others slowly approached the bed not sure of what they would find.But even though they had been warned they had not expected charlie to be in such a state.Three toes were missing from his left foot and the foot itself looked to be turned inside out. his right foot however was encased in a block of ice and was slowly turning blue. Harry was sure that if they didn't get the ice off soon his foot would be useless and they would have to amputate it.

His arms seemed to be untouched except for the fact that both his shoulders had been dislocated and his right elbow had a hover charm placed on it and a stiff cast made of bright white light and there was a blue mist around it. His whole body was laced with cuts,bruises and scars.And the signs of the cruciatas curse were obvious.What they were afraid of was if he had been hurt mentally by it or gone mad. As if reading their minds Mr weasley spoke his mind was hurt badly but thankfully the healers said that he has not gone mad.

his face had been totally wrecked it was covered in dry blood and all the deep gashes with weird black lines around them made him look like a different person scary even.after a while a nurse approached the weasleys harry and hermione who were all lost in their own thoughts brooding over what happened to charlie."the doctor would to speak to all of you in a momment. nobody answered her so she left.Five minutes later they were approached by a very grim faced healer in his late thirties.

"Mr weasley is in bad condition this I already told you and you saw yourselves through his phsyical injuries but what I have found out is that he is in this coma like state because of a new and very dark experimental spell. we do not know the spell therefore we cannot heal him. It is not just the coma like state and phsyical injuries...harry had a feeling that the worst was yet to come. ...Its also that the spell that put him in the coma is also killing his brain cells.the longer he stays in the coma the more cells that are killed until he eventually dies.I'm very sorry but I promise to keep you updated on his condition."

And on this grim note he left leaving harry hermione and the Weasleys all thinking the same thing."What is to be the fate of the loved brother,friend and son Charlie Weasley.


End file.
